The Hogwarts Guardian
by Zykira MajesticWriter84
Summary: After the death of Albus Dumbledore, the Dark Lord believes that he has won and there is nothing is standing in his way in killing Harry Potter, but he will soon realize that never underestimate that meddling old coot as Dumbledore has sent a package to Hogwarts in his place.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did I would not let Severus Snape die in the books or in the movies. I don't make any money from this and I don't want to, all works go to the author and I just like writing about my favorite character.**

**Rating: Mature….mature adults only….**

**Characters: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore (in spirit), Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, and Hermonine Granger. They may be others, I just haven't figured out how to put them in there. Zykira Dumbledore is my own character and I hope you like her.**

**Title: The Guardian of Hogwarts.**

**A/N: Some characters may be OoC, but please be understanding for this story to work. **

**Summary: After the death of Albus Dumbledore, the Dark Lord believes that he has won and there is nothing is standing in his way in killing Harry Potter, but he will soon realize that never underestimate that meddling old coot as Dumbledore has sent a package to Hogwarts in his place. **

Chapter 1: Zykira who?

Headmistress McGonagall could not believe who was standing in the office. It was the last person, she was expecting to see. She couldn't even think straight, let alone even speak. But standing there was a young lady who could but fear in men and stand up to the snarkiest of professors. She was top of all her classes except of Divination. She was the best in the subject that every staff person wanted right now, but she must follow Dumbledore wishes and give this young lady the position. Zykira Snape is the new DADA teacher and there is nothing she could do but smile. Albus is at Kings Cross, laughing his ass off and have that damn twinkling in his eyes.

"Headmistress, is everything okay?" Zykira said as she sat in the chair, eating lemon drops. "Hey, they don't have calming draught in them."

"Do you think we need them?" said the headmistress

"Of course, Severus is not going to be happy to see me since I disappeared over 16years ago. Also that I'm about to break his nose during the argument that we are about to have in less 2 minutes. As you know, I don't hold my tongue for no one. Lucius Malfoy isn't going be too happy either since I disappeared on him and other things."

"Sooner or later, you will have to talk to him especially. That secret that you are carrying and what you did is going to hurt you and him in the long run."

"You are starting to sound like that meddling old coot."

"I know, but it is the truth. When he finds out that you took his memories from him and didn't give him a chance of truth and decision, it will hurt him."

"I'm part human, unknown, and the descendant of the two founder of this school. Not only that, Voldie…he, I mean what he did to me I can't forgive them both for joining him."

"People have made terrible mistakes, and they have atoned from them. Give them a chance."

"Headmistress, what the bloody hell is going on? Why in the hell have I been moved to morning classes and Lucius is doing transfiguration classes and not DADA?" Severus sneered and Lucius walked in with the same sneer. Zykira still had her back turned against the men. "Have you lost you damn mind, he don't need a newbie from America to teach our students? Honestly, I think you are getting like Albus, getting senile in your old age." She did a loud hissing sound that brought the men to a silence.

"Do not disrespect the Headmistress in my presence? I do not take kindly to people who are traitors and switch sides because they can't live up to their mistakes."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME?" Severus said as he hissed Lucius watched as the woman's hair started to move on it's on and there was no wind in the room.

"Severus, Don't!"

In that instant, Zykira kneed Severus in the abdomen, grabbed his wand and tossed it on the desk and grabbed him by the throat. She took off her glasses and showed him the eyes of Salazar Slytherin.

"Zykira?"

"Don't Zykira me…you are an embarrassment to the Snape and Slytherin name. I would have thought, you of all people will understand the will of the Founders. But you followed that want to be snake boy Voldiemort , believing he would give you power and acceptance that you need. You honestly believe that he is Salazar Slytherin's heir. His heir was not a male but a female and she would be the guardian of Hogwarts." She said.

Severus looked at her with anger, fear, and awe. He hasn't seen his blood sister in sixteen years. He finally had his family back home and the first thing he does is pissed her off. With one look in her eyes, he knew he betrayed her in the worse way.

"Zykira, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt like this."

"But you did. I told you before I left to not to get involved with him. You told me and promise me that you wouldn't. Did you forget that we are tied together? You, Lily, and I are blood guardians. Only your magic can calm me down when I get anger. I told you not to let your anger and bitterness for Potter turn you away from something good. This is how you repaid me?"

"You don't understand…"

"Understand what? That you loved her. Of course I do, just I loved someone that I can never have. But you did the mistakable by calling her mudblood and a freak! I am what she was; I am a mudblood and freak, is that how you feel about me?"

"Merlin no, I love you so much, I was heartbroken when you left. I felt alone, I wanted to be where you were. I was very bitter; I needed a way to take my revenge against everyone. I'm so sorry, my love one."

Severus let out a howling sob as they both slide down the door. Minerva was already crying her heart out. Lucius had transfigured a box of tissue and floated it over there to her.

"All is forgiven, my blood bond. Let us reconnect our bond with a blood kiss."

"Okay" Zykira took out a knife and cut each other's right hand. She smeared her blood on his lips and he did the same.

"By the blood of my blood, I shall reconnect with my brother. For I shall feel what he feel, see what he see, and protect what is necessary to keep us alive. I shall reconnect this bond with a shared and agreement kiss." She whispered there was a light glow coming from them and the kiss was intimate as it could be. The dark mark that was once there was no more and what was is in its place a phoenix symbol. "We are reconnected my brother, stand tall, and reclaim you heritage name."

"For I shall, my sister."

"Now, since I have dealt with that problem. What is next on the list, Headmistress?"

"I shall introduce you to the students this year."

"I hate kids, grrrrrr, do you really have to introduce me."

"Yes, but you will be in split house, since you were never put in a specific house."

"Wait, you was never put into a certain house?" asked Lucius as stared at her like he knew her from somewhere.

"That is correct." She couldn't look at him; the pain that she went through that he made him forget about her was the right thing for him. 'He looks as sexy and deadly as we did when we went to school together.' She remembered that she cried herself to sleep every night because she missed him so much and how much she loved him. But she agreed with Lucius's father that if she left Lucius alone that he would keep everything and keep Voldie away from her.

"I think I put you under as co-head of Slytherin and co-head Gryffindor."

"Like hell, what are you trying to do Minnie."

"Make you come to a realization."

"I swear if you don't change what you are doing, you will regret it. I will become another Severus Snape to these children."

"Do as you must, but my ruling still stands. Don't be too hard on the children."

"Damn you, you Albus reincarnated old coot!"

Lucius started snickering with a straight face, but he couldn't do it. His laughter went through Zykira like she on the ocean riding the waves. It made her feel calm and want to jump her bones. She needed to get out of that room immediately.

"Minnie, do I even have quarters?"

"Yes, my dear…you have my quarters, wait….you have the DADA quarters actually. The castle will maneuver foundation for you. By the way dear, I know you just got here but would you mind getting Potter from the Dursleys?"

"Why in the nine gates of hell is he there?"

"Honey, that's the only way to keep him safe from You-Know-Who?"

"Who?, Voldie…he can get through the wards at any time he wants, if he wasn't so much of an idiot."

"Why would you say that?"

"Headmaster was going through changes because anyone in the right mind knows that if there no love in that house. The Dursley's hate magic because of two things: one they don't understand it and second Tuney is jealous. It didn't help when Harry did accidental magic. If there was any type of neglect the wards won't work. Since Harry hates the Dursleys and the feelings are mutual, there are no blood wards."

Severus, Lucius, and Minerva looked at Zykira like she was crazy, but they finally realized that they been leaving Harry in danger for four years and not even dawn on them about the wards.

"Bloody hell, I'm not going with you to get that brat." Severus stated as his robes bellowed behind him as he left the office.

"Someone explain to me how in the blue blazes does he do that with his robes? Minerva said as she watches him leave the room. "He gets so uptight when it comes to Potter."

"Is he still going on about Potter stealing Lily away from him?" Zykira said as she was getting ready to leave.

"That can't be Severus is gay." Lucius said as he looked at Zykira

"No he's not, he's Bi-sexual."

"How do you know this?"

"Take my word for it."

"So what hell is his problem with Harry Potter?"

"Well, Harry doesn't take his lip from Severus." Minerva stated

"That's understandable; I wouldn't take his lip either. Bitter old bat…Blimely!"

"What?" Lucius and Minerva looked at her then light bulbs went off in their head as well.

"It couldn't be that simple could it?" Minerva whispered. "I mean Severus is the only one next to Voldemort and Draco to get under Harry's skin."

"Ladies, this is ridiculous, it has something to do with Potter's father. At least that's what he tells me. Plus, you don't know if Harry's gay or not."

"He is…I'm telling you, he got a thing for the Potions Master."

"I don't believe it."

"You want to make a wager….100 galleons, that not only is Harry's gay, he likes Severus and they going to be a couple."

"Seriously?"

"Damn skippy."

"Deal."

Lucius and Zykira shook hands and there was spark between them.

"Well let's go get Mr. Potter-Snape shall we?"

"Oh, don't let Severus ever hear you say that."

********Time skip************************


End file.
